Like a PotterHead
by Le corbeau bleu
Summary: Et si … les Avengers et Loki étaient des fans de la saga de J.K. Rowling ? Ce qui compte c'est que Loki a toujours de bonnes idées !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou les pandas égarés !

Un petit Xover délire sur l'aventure des Avengers à Poudlard :)

J'attends vos avis :3

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Changement de monde.

Dans la vie, Tony n'aimait pas pas mal de choses. Mais quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas cautionner, c'était que Thor ramène son frère à leurs soirées Harry Potter ! Même si parfois la soirée pouvait être agréable.

xxxx xxxx xxxx

Il pleuvait averse ce soir là, c'était la soirée parfaite pour une nouvelle réunion ! Les Avengers et Loki étaient réunis à la tour Stark et ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle sur des coussins et mangeaient des petits gâteaux que la mère de Thor et Loki leur avait gentiment préparer. Franchement, qui à part les Avengers pouvaient se venter de manger des gâteaux cuisinaient pas Frigga en personne ? Personne ! Voilà !

Bref, les gâteaux étaient exquis, là n'est pas le problème ! L'équipe avait droit à une nouvelle joute verbale entre le génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope Tony Stark et le Dieu franchement sexy , Loki.

- Je t'ai dit que tu serais un Serpentard ! T'es perfide c'est tout !

- Je te paris ce que tu veux que non !

- Les gars comme toi c'est à Serpentard qu'on les envois !

- Ou les filles, précisa Thor.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de la fermer là-dessus Thor ! C'est pas de ma faute si ce rustre de Thanos me manipulait ! J'ai dit que je regrettais ! Cria Loki.

Une idée farfelue germa alors dans le cerveau de Loki : Et si … le monde des sorciers était réel ? Si ils pouvaient rentré à Poudlard pour vérifier tout ça ? Voilà qui clouerait le bec de Tony pour de bon ! Loki sortit une petite amulette de la poche de son pantalon qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de murmurer un incantation. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch, tout ce petit monde avait été transporter dans l'univers magique de cette grandiose saga !

xxxx xxxx xxxx

- Loki ! Je vais te tuer ! Hurla Tony en prenant un élan pour se jeter sur le dieu.

- Tony ! Regarde où nous sommes ! S'exclama Steve émerveillé.

- C'est Poudlard ! Cria Clint.

- Non d'un fucking rayon gamma ! Jura Bruce.

- Mon frère pourquoi ? Demanda Thor incrédule.

- Si je vais à Serpentard tu auras droit de me demander ce que tu veux Stark ! Si tu perds c'est à toi de me donner ce que je veux !

- Tu finiras dans la maison des méchants, c'est obligé ! Déclara Tony.

- Serpentard n'est pas la maison des méchants ! Au cas où vous auriez oublier que chaque maison à des qualités je vais me répéter !

Natasha sortit de sa poche un long bout de papier froissé et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Serpentard, maison dont les qualités sont : Ambition, détermination et finesse. Gryffondor : Courage, force d'esprit, hardiesse et tolérance, Tony, tu repasseras ! Serdaigle : Créativité, érudition et discernement. Poufsouffle : Constance, patience, loyauté et équilibre ! Maintenant je ne veux plus entendre un mot de travers avant qu'on soit arriver au château ! S'énerva Natasha.

xxxx xxxx xxxx

- J'ai mal au jambes ! Ce plaignit Tony.

- Tu sais Tony , de mon temps... commença Steve.

- Je sais, je sais, on tabassait les enfants à coups de règles quand ils se plaignaient, coupa le milliardaire.

- Hum... exact, conclut Steve.

- On est presque arrivé ! Encouragea Bruce.

- Plus vite Thor ! Commanda Loki depuis les épaules de son frère où il s'était assis. En effet le dieu avait eu marre de devoir marchait tel un stupide mortel.

- Regardez on y est ! Cria Clint en courant vers la grande porte encore ouverte.

À la grande surprise des héros et de Loki même, tout était vraiment comme dans les livres. Même la moindre pierre avait l'air magique !

Machinalement le petit groupe avait rejoint les premières années pour la répartition. Qu'elle joie intense !

Et puis tout alla très vite, ils entrèrent alors dans la grande salle majestueusement décorée, et Dumbledore entama son discours.

- Chers élèves, je suis très heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer que cette année nous accueillons 7 nouveaux élèves qui intégreront une classe spéciale, ce qui est très très très très... très rare. Un peu comme quand Severus se lave les cheveux c'est très très très très… très rare.

- Abrège Papy ! Cria un élève à la table de Poufsouffle.

- Je vous ai reconnu Mr Smith ! Vous ferez moins le malin quand je vous tondrais le crâne, nigga ! Jeune impudent !

- Mr le directeur, il faut passer à la suite, le choixpeau commence à essayer de me mordre, chuchota McGonagall.

- Argh ! Très bien, place à la répartition !

Le directeur retourna en trottinant à sa place et McGonagall s'avança avec un choixpeau déchaîné.

- À l'appel de votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret, je placerais le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez … et blablabla ! Voilà, on peut y allez ! Alors : Banner Bruce !

- C'est moi ! Hurla le docteur tout content de lui !

- J'vais prendre en vidéo ! Cria Stark qui sorti son téléphone dernière génération.

- Plus vite Banner y des gosses qui attendent derrière vous ! Cria la vieille McGonagall.

Bruce s'assit sur le tabouret de bois qui tanguait et fit un grand sourire à la caméra.

- Et bien, je vois l'envie d'apprendre immense et beaucoup, oui oui, beaucoup de discernement ! C'est certain tu sera un très bon … SERDAIGLE !

Banner descendit du tabouret et partit en sautillant vers la table des bleu et bronze en chantonnant des petits : j'en étais certain !

- Barton Clinton !

- Oh ! C'est à moi ! Film bien tout Tony !

- T'inquiète pas Robin des bois !

- Barton ! S'époumona le professeure de métamorphose.

Clint était comme une accroc au shopping devant un magasin de vêtement le premier jour des soldes... c'est à dire au bord du malaise et de l'orgasme.

- Hum... intéréssant, je vois, je vois. Un loyal, et tu as beaucoup d'équilibre mais tu es aussi courageux, remarque, il le sont aussi. Tu seras parmi les tiens à POUFSOUFFLE !

- Yes ! Fit l'archet qui n'avait jamais souhaiter une maison particulière mais qui était fier d'être de la maison des loyaux.

- Clint t'es un blaireau !

- Merci Tony ! Répondit-il chaleureusement.

McGonagall s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer.

- Lay... Layfays... ah voilà, Laufeyson Loki !

- Je stress... murmura le dieu comme un ado' qui allait recevoir le résultat d'un examens.

- Où que tu ailles je serais fier de toi mon frère !

- Ouais... c'est ça, cause toujours.

Le dieu de la malice s'avança de son pas royal vers le tabouret incroyablement dur et inconfortable.

- Laufeyson ? Étrange... de la finesse de la détermination mais aussi tout un panel d'autres qualités... je pourrais te placer n'importe où. Tu n'aurais pas fait un paris avec Stark ? Je connais la réponse tu seras un magnifique... SERPENTARD !

Avant que Loki ai put dire quoi que ce soit une voix s'éleva dans l'assistance.

- Je le savais ! T'as vu ! J'avais raison ! Hurlait Tony en sautant dans tous les sens.

- Peu importe les couleurs que je porte, je serais fier d'elles et les imbéciles de ton genre je les ignore, déclara Loki en relevant le menton.

- Odinson Thor !

- Me voici, digne chapeau parlant !

- Mon dieu quel blaireau... soupira Loki.

- Les blaireaux t'emmerdent Laufeyson ! Hurla Clint.

- Tu vas voir si j'me lève qui va emmerder qui ! Répondit Loki.

- Et si Hulk se lève il en prend un pour taper sur l'autre ! Commença à son tour Banner.

- Silence ! Hurla McGonagall. Bien, Mr Odinson s'il vous plaît.

Le choixpeau survole à peine le crâne du prince que le sort en fut jeté.

- GRYFFONDOR !

- Amis chevaliers ! Me voilà !

- Qu'est ce que je disais... marmonna Loki.

McGo' lui décocha un regard de chouette au yeux exorbités comme si elle allait lui envoyer le choixpeau et le tabouret dans la gueule.

- Rogers Steven !

- Vas-y Captain ! Encouragea Tony.

Steven Rogers monta sur le tabouret et le choixpeau se décida de suite une nouvelle fois.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Bizarrement ça n'avait étonné personne.

- Romanoff Natasha !

- Hi ! C'est moi ! Filme moi Tony !

- Je fais que ça de filmer depuis le début !

Natasha était incroyablement excitée et elle ne tenait plus en place pendant que le choixpeau se décidait.

- Hum... une jeune femme passionnante dit-moi donc ! C'est certain ta place est à... SERPENTARD !

Natasha descendit radieuse du tabouret et enfin se fut au dernier de passer.

- Stark Anthony Edward !

C'est à la surprise générale des Avengers que le résultat tomba.

- SERPENTARD !

- Dans ta face Stark ! Cria un Loki victorieux, bien qu'il ai aussi perdu, en se levant et faisant tomber le banc où lui et Natasha étaient assis.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que les choix se tiennent et que c'est lisible. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures des vengeurs à Poudlard !


	2. Chapter 2

**A partir de maintenant mes chapitres seront assez brefs, c'est voulu. Je trouve que l'histoire serait ennuyeuse si les chapitres étaient plus long. Mais, il y a aura sans doute pas mal de chapitres jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à mes fins x') **

**Bise mes Pandas égarés !**

**Réponses au reviews: **Fuyu Masao Curtis: Le simple corbeau que je suis et ravi de t'avoir redonner de la motivation :D, la suite arrivera bientôt promis juré sur l'oeil valide et le string de Fury !

PierrotGirl: Très heureuse de t'avoir fait rire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes ! ;-)

Zarbi: Merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire mon gros craquage :D!

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le cour de potions**

La première journée de cours allait enfin commencée ! Tous les membres de l'équipe s'étaient préparés à leurs manières pour cette première journée. Lors du petit déjeuner, les emplois du temps furent distribués et ils apprirent avec joies que toutes leurs matinées seraient dédiées à l'art des potions.

- Que cela soit bien clair entre nous, il n'y aura ni tour de magie et autres enchantements grotesques dans ce cour. Ce même cour où je tenterais d'apprendre l'art rigoureux et noble qu'est celui des potions aux vulgaires primates que vous êtes ! N'entrez pas ! Je vais vous placez moi-même !

-_Timbré_, chuchota Tony.

-_Mr... Stark_ ! Hurla Rogue.

-_Que puis-je pour vous ?_ Demanda le milliardaire pendant que les autres ( même Loki, je vous le jure ! ) se lamentaient sur le sacré caractère de leur ami , et ennemi. Ou peut-être sur le fait que le professeur ai décider de les placés ?

_-Vous serez en retenue, dès ce soir et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine,_ cracha l'homme dont la mauvaise hygiène capillaire n'était plus à démontrée.

Stark s'écrasa, Rogue sourit. Enfin, une sorte de grimace constipé plutôt qu'un sourire mais bon... on peut pas tout avoir non plus.

-_Mr … Stark_, premier rang à gauche. Décida Severus, qui se demander quel voisin il allait choisir à Stark pour faire chier ses élèves au maximum. Il avait cru comprendre que lui et son camarade de maison Laufeyson ne passaient vraisemblablement pas leurs soirées à se câliner, quel hasard... et quelle joie._ Mr Laufeyson, vous suivrez,_ indiqua Rogue.

Loki souffla, mais se n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait eu le choix. Il voulait avoir de bonnes notes, il était motivé ! Il avait été empoisonneur sur Asgard, il avait une réputation à tenir merde ! Faut pas se foutre du monde non plus !

Pendant ce temps, le maléfique professeur se réjouissait (si on veut bien admettre que Severus puisse se réjouir de quelque chose à mise à part le fait qu'un Potter se fasse latter la gueule) de son idée de mettre un Poufsouffle à côtés d'une Serpentard.

-_Voyons... Barton et Romanoff, plus vite que ça, nous perdons du temps !_ S'exclama-il en voyant la lenteur avec laquelle les élèves pénétrés dans la salle.

Mais... Severus n'avait pas prévu que ces deux là étaient bons copains et qu'ils étaient heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre ! Ce qui emmerda un peu se cher Sev' !

-_Roggers et … Odinson ! Et puis Banner la table d'après._

Les Avengers s'installèrent sur leurs chaises extrêmement inconfortables pour leurs héroïques séants. Rogue entra dans la salle et s'assit derrière son bureau avec un regard semblable à celui d'un chauve devant une boutique de perruques. Il se demandai bien quel élève allait souffrir en premier...

-_Roggers ! Dites-moi donc avec quelle plante prépare-on la potion tue-loups ?_

_-Avec de-_ tenta Steve sûr de lui.

-_Vous ne savez pas ! Aberration, votre niveau est pitoyable Roggers ! 10 Points en moins pour Gryffondor,_ vociféra la touffe de cheveux gras. _C'était de l'aconit Roggers, retenait le bien..._

Steve était visiblement prêt à verser une larme.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Après la fin du cours, l'équipe avait eu une heure de libre qu'ils passèrent dans une des cours. Loki s'était assis sur un muret et Tony s'était accouder à celui-ci. Natasha s'était assise près de Loki, Clint par terre en dessous d'elle. Bruce et Thor avec quand à eux, poser leurs postérieurs sur un banc devant le muret. Et Steve... était debout devant eux, en train de se plaindre de Rogue.

-_ Un horrible idiot ! Je déteste ce Rogue !_

-_ Keep calm le porte bannière, tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ Demanda Loki.

- _Je sais mais il est immonde !_ Continua le Captain.

-_ En plus il a vraiment les cheveux gras_ ! Ricana Tony.

- _Je pense pas qu'ils soient gras mais que-_, tenta Bruce, juste histoire d'étaler sa science.

- _Ferme la Bruce, n'essaie pas de casser ce mythe_ ! Lança Clint.

-_ Ce Severusse Rogue au long nez possède une cape d'un tissu des plus soyeux, je devrais lui demander où il en a fait acquisition, elle doit être fort confortable lors des combats !_ Déclara gaiement Thor.

**- XOXO Severus Rogue ! -**


End file.
